Criss Cross My Dog Tired Heart
by Grinning Wolf
Summary: It all started with a bang. Yeah...that sounds about right. Nice and actiony, eh? From there everything just when down hill, and I got pulled into a worse nightmare than even ol' Mr. Gloomy-pants Haine could imagine. Fun...right?
1. Chapter 1: Cheers!

_**Author's Note**__**: Hey everyone! This is just the beginning of a Dogs fanfic that I've had for a while. I'm really busy with school right now, and I'm busy writing another story for Final Fantasy at this moment-so this one most likely won't be updated (other than what I've already written) for a long time! Maybe after I'm less busy and finish the other one, hm?**_

_**Anyways! I can't WAIT for the Dogs anime to come out! So here's the rough start of a Badou-centered fanfic! Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 1: Cheers!**

Badou settled himself lazily in an armchair facing the old woman and leaned back, his one eye staring expectantly.

"Geez old lady, you sure are an active mafia member." He broke the silence and leaned forward in the chair to point a finger at her. "Heh? What would you ever do without me doing your dirty work?" The old woman let a rustling chuckle escape her lips but held back the fond smile threatening to show itself.

"Yes, I'd certainly be hard pressed to find someone of your skills and manner to replace you." She folded her hands in her lap and her face grew serious again. "Speaking of all that-"

"Yeah, yeah-" He interrupted her and waved his hand dismissively. "-I knew you'd cut right to the chase. What is it this time? A threatening gang? Catching some guy red handed at something? Or is it more kids being taken?" He questioned, settling back in his chair.

"Actually, it's just some investigating. There's been some odd occurrences going on in the eastern end and they happen at night-" The old lady stopped as she saw Badou's face darken.

"Remember old lady, I'm not investigating for the po-" He cut himself off suddenly. "Well…besides I'm kinda busy doing things at night-like sleeping."

"A mere schedule change." The woman replied, smiling convincingly. "I know the risks this will run for you Badou and I'm ready to pay in full weight for it." His one eye shone in disbelief and she gestured a hand in front of her. "Besides, it's not like what you did then-no, I know no amount of convincing could take you back there…" He turned his face away and unconsciously rubbed one of the scars on his hand.

"Hn-well, well. So what is it then? These things happening at night?"

"Murders." The old woman answered, her eyes flashing suspiciously. "So far it's only been unimportant people-gangsters, druggies and the occasional drunk that got caught stumbling home in the dark. Still, I want to know who it is and if it's going to escalate." The two sat in silence as the minutes ticked by until Badou broke the silence, his voice sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

"This is different…"

"I know."

"Old lady you're just pushing me further-it's starting to not be worth it!" He pointed out, his eyes narrowing.

"This will be."

"Damnit, I'll have to avoid the police and everything!"

"Yes, I would if I were you." She watched as he stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of the long coat he wore.

"Che, I'll look into it-" He stated as he brushed past her chair, accepting the slip of paper she proffered over her shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" The old lady turned and asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"You know, stuff like this happens-shootings, gang wars, some crazy killing people. Why d'you stick your nose in this shit?" He questioned testily.

"Why did you accept the job?" She shot back, meeting his eyes evenly.

"…Gotta pay for smokes somehow." He replied shortly and turned to leave.

"Badou-one more thing. A package came here for you, it's in the front desk."

"Here?" He asked curiously, sticking his head back in the room.

"Oh, and be careful-it'd be a pain to replace you." The old woman gruffly ordered, her large cat ears twitching in worry.

"Heh-you don't have to tell me…" Badou replied, ducking out of the room.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room, eliminating the need to turn the lights on. Badou chucked the package onto a coffee table set in front of the only clear space left in the room-which was a dusty looking armchair, and grabbed a fresh box of cigarettes. Flopping down in the armchair he tapped out a cigarette and lit it before leaning forward to study the package. It was a little white square box about a foot by a foot and four inches high, with an off-white twine tying it closed. A small folded up piece of paper was tucked under one strand with his first name printed in neat black lettering on it. Badou slid the note free and unfolded it. Inside in the same writing was simply written:

_**Cheers! ~Rekk**_

"What the hell?" Badou exclaimed and tucked the note in his pocket before pulling the box closer and slipping his finger under the twine. It was then that he noticed something very funny about the box. It was ticking. His eyes widened as the meaning of the note sunk in and he leapt up, tearing out of the door as fast as he could. He was halfway down the long hallway when the bomb detonated, sending an explosion ripping through the building.

* * *

Haine drifted along the cracked sidewalk, hands tucked behind his head in a lazy gesture. He was just beginning to wonder where his excitable red haired so-called-friend had gotten to when he noticed the black haired girl Naoto tagging along behind him. He stopped in his tracks and dropping his arms turned to face the sword carrying woman.

"Why the hell are you following me?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm bored-besides, Bishop isn't at the church and I've got some questions for him." She replied, stopping in front of him.

"Well stop following me-it's not like I know where he went!"

"I'm not-" Naoto's retort was suddenly cut off though by a deafening explosion. Glass burst from the shattering windows as shrapnel rained down on the panicking people below.

"What the hell?" The two exclaimed and exchanged an affirming glance as bystanders fled from the area around them. The building gave an eerie groan as the upper half of it skewed to the side and collapsed inward on itself.

"It's none of our business-we should avoid the trouble." Naoto spoke up as Haine shook his head.

"Somehow I have the feeling Badou is involved in this…" He remarked exasperatedly.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Bum bum buuuuum! Cliffhanger! Muaha! After this I have about one more chapter's worth of story written, so I may post it if I get time...Reviews would help encourage me, by the way...Hee hee..So REVIEW with what ya think! It'd be nice ta see more Dogs fans-especially fellow Badou fans!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Red Stained Glass

_**Author's Note**__**: Hey everyone! Sadly this is the last chapter that I've already written! However, thanks to the two people that reviewed so positively, and due to me re-reading this fic-I've regained interest in it! I'll definetly try to create more chapters on it alongside my other fanfic and hopefully come summer I'll be able to devote more time to them and write more! So here's the second chapter of Criss Cross My Dog Tired Heart! Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 2: Red Stained Glass**

"Geez, and what a waste of time too. It's really too bad that old woman didn't have any more clothes ready for you eh Nill?" Bishop sighed and adjusted his black, round glasses. "Ah what a shame, you would've looked so cute-not that I could see!" The priest gushed as the mute girl tagged along behind him, her little white wings fluttering in her movements. The blonde haired man stopped in front of the double church doors and ran his hand over the door knob hesitantly.

"Actually Nill, I've got some business to see to. Why don't you go ahead in and I'll be back in an hour or so, hm?" He turned to face her and blindly noted her nod. "Good girl, I'm expecting Haine and the others for a visit soon so you shouldn't be alone for long." The angel winged girl clapped her hands together, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, yes-I knew that'd brighten your day. Well then, I'll be seeing you!" The priest threw a wave over his shoulder and continued down the sidewalk as Nill tugged open the heavy doors and slipped through. The inside of the church was dark with the only light filtering in from the tall stained glass windows that lined the side walls of the church. Even so, the light was weak and didn't even reach halfway down each pew. Nill's hand caught the first wooden bench on her left and from there she began feeling her way forward. Her shoes made a slight tapping noise on the wooden floor and she was halfway down the aisle when the noise changed to a faint splish and something wet slid under her fingertips. Nill froze and held her wet hand up to her adjusting eyes only to see a dark liquid smeared across her fingertips. Looking down she lifted her foot to reveal a small puddle of the stuff with a trail of spatterings leading down the aisle. Cautiously Nill crept forward, opening her eyes wide in an attempt to see better. The rows slowly fell away and as she approached the last pew the spatterings merged into little puddles until the liquid dripped off of the edge of the wooden bench. Giving the soiled pew a wide berth, she stepped into full view and froze in shock, her hands fluttering to her mute mouth.

* * *

"Damnit." Haine growled, snapping his cell phone closed. "He's not answering his cell." He informed a questioning Naoto.

"Why are you so worried?" She demanded, pulling her collar up against the chill wind whipping down the street.

"I dunno-there's just a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that him and the explosion today are related somehow."

"He's probably just doing his job now." Naoto responded unworriedly.

"Job?" Haine prompted, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I asked him earlier to investigate something of mine but he just waved me off and said he had a job to do. I though you were in on it." She explained, watching his face closely.

"You wouldn't think it, but Badou doesn't tell me much. It's not like I'm babysitting him-besides he goes off on his own a lot…" Haine replied gruffly, watching as the first few raindrops began to fall. "He knows a lot about me…but I really don't know much about him." He continued quietly. Silence stretched between the two and they wordlessly hurried their pace as the rain began to come down in sheets. They crossed an empty intersection and set off down the sidewalk towards the sheltering church nestled halfway down the street.

* * *

A figure lay facedown, stretched across the wooden pew, perfectly still except for the slightest fluttering of their side as they breathed. The dimming light from one tall window fell across the figure and glinted off of a twisted metal shard that jutted from a bloodied leg. That's what the dark liquid was…blood. It pooled on the bench and dripped over the side, shining like red jewels in the light. The figure was a young man, long limbs draped idly on the pew, their jacket raised slightly to reveal two guns at their waist. What shocked Nill the most though, was the curtain of familiar blood red hair that hung shielding his face from her view.

_Badou!_ The angel-winged girl thought and kneeled beside the pew, frantically shaking his listless arm as a wetness seeped into the front of her dress.

* * *

The rain poured down on their heads, seeping into their clothing and successfully soaking them thoroughly. The two slowed their mad dash and skidded to a stop in front of the church doors. Haine's hand wrapped around the wrought handle and he paused, noticing a bit of red on the door frame that was quickly being washed away.

"What are you doing? Hurry up! I'm soaked and it's freezing!" Naoto snapped and he tugged the door open, fingers reaching for the hilt of his gun.

"Shh-something's not right…" He muttered to her as they slipped inside the eerily quiet church.

"What is it?" Naoto whispered back, hand resting readily on the hilt of her sword. Haine shook his head causing wet strands of hair to stick to his face. He held a finger to his lips, wondering if she could see it and willing his own eyes to adjust to the gloomy light, as a faint rustle came from the front of the church.

"Nill?" He called into the darkness while drawing his gun.

"She's mute genius-how's she supposed to answer?" Naoto hissed in his ear.

"Will you shut up!" He whispered back as a very noticeable rustle sound answered his call. A frantic slap-slapping noise erupted from the front of the church like someone was smacking one of the wooden benches with their bare hands. Suddenly Naoto grabbed his shoulder, causing Haine to jump and turn towards her.

"What?" He growled, following her downward pointing finger to the trail of blood dotting the floor along the aisle.

"Nill! Bishop?" Haine called louder, gun at the ready as his worries that something was wrong became affirmed. "Bishop?" No that was stupid. If the blind priest were here he'd have answered by now-unless…unless the blood was his! That couldn't be it either though. Like him, Bishop could heal-he'd be fine by now. Was it Nill's blood? She couldn't call for help-was she lying in the darkness somewhere bleeding? New determination arose in him as he thought of the angel-winged girl hurt and he purposefully crept forward with Naoto backing him up. The two were midway down the main aisle, the blood pools beginning to grow larger, when a sudden rustle from in front of them caused both to halt in their steps, and Haine felt his heart freeze as Nill staggered into sight-blood soaking the front of her dress and tears streaming down her face.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Wow! I just realized what a cliffhanger I left everyone with! Lmao, err-sorry 'bout that! Aha. Anyways, please REVIEW! It really motivates me and hopefully I'll find time ta write some more for this! It really makes me annoyed that Dogs isn't that popular. Hopefully the release of the Dogs anime will bring it some of the attention it deserves!**_


	3. Author's Notice

_**Author's Notice**_

_**Hey everyone! Wow, I'm so sorry for having not updated this story in awhile! To be honest, right now I'm kinda stuck on how I want this story to move and unsure of the plot. My other story, Following My Old Footsteps, is my main concern right now along with creating pieces of art for school. Um, I usually try to write on Criss Cross My Dog Tired Heart whenever I'm stuck on my other story-but seeing as I'm stuck on the plot, I haven't really been writing on it at all. **_

_**Unfortunately I'm sorry to say this story most likely won't be updated until I can figure out the plot! My other story FMOF has taken all of my creative ideas and all of my attention right now and I just haven't found the time to really brainstorm for this one!**_

_**So, hopefully either a plot will pop into my head, or at least begin weaving itself by my random fantasizing moments that I tend to have. I really like the first two chapters I've created here and hope to continue this story, so maybe I'll get around to it after finishing my Final Fantasy VII fic, or just update randomly.**_

_**Sorry to disappoint anyone, but this story is now officially on HOLD until further notice. Maybe I'll re-read Dogs chapters, or re-watch the first two episodes they've made to help?**_

**~~~GW~~~**


End file.
